dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon Realm
The Demon Realm also called Demon World, is located at the very tip of the universe. It is described as a physical plane opposite of the known universe. The Demon Realm is home to most of the Demon race, who are led by a Makaioshin, the evil equivalent of a Kaioshin. You may RP here and battle here. This is the only RP area where live demons can participate in. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Harmony Nyx *Dark Prynce The Prynce of Darkness and the Servant of Silence, battle the Tyrant of Hell Thax *Health: 0/3,000,000 *Speed: 2000 (3,500) *Damage: 2000 (3,500) *Fatigue: 5000/5000 *Equipment: Combat Gloves, Sword *Effects: Evil Aura health reaches 25% nullify the rest of the damage, and increase stats by 75% Harmony Nyx *Health: 2,966,925/2,966,925 *Speed: 1,313 (4,605.625856) *Strength: 1,462 (8,333.446784) *Fatigue: 2,375/2,375 *Regeneration: 64% *Effects: Weighted Combat Clothes, Combat Gloves, Silenced Eternity Health, +14% Regen, Servant of Silence Speed/Strength, When the Clock Strikes Twelve Speed/Strength, Silenced Existence 2 Speed/Strength Dark Prynce *Health: 1,631,400/1,631,400 *Speed: 1,084 (1994.85) (3989.7 during the magic attacks) (8777.34 during the rest) *Strength: 1,062 (2164.8) (9525.12 after magic) *Fatigue: 1697/2,910 *Effects: Symbiotic Combat Armor, Combat Gloves, Experimental Energy Manipulator Magic Damage, Dark Orb Damage, Sun Flame Speed/Strength Fight for the Realm *Turn Order: Harmony, Thax, Prynce *Harmony transforms fully, "Uh...who are you again?" She asks, tilting her head before causing the area around Thax to implode Evil Impulses (2 hit) and teleporting a knife to his heart dual sword slash (10 hit). 724,604 damage. *Thax would just smirk and point at her, causing an explosion imfront of her (Darkness Flame)(hit) "How could you not know me your highness? I'm the one here to take your throne!" He'd say firing off 4 Evil Impulses (3 hit) and pulling out his sword to slash at her 15 times (10 hit). 775,000 Damage. *Prynce would laugh at Thax before looking at Harmony. "What's the matter gorgeous, can't hang? But don't worry, I'm here to beat this guy into pile of broken bones and crushed pride." He'd say activating his Cloud (main) and Sun (secondary) flames while transforming before casting Speed and Damage Boosts level 5. He then fires off 5 Evil Impulses (increased to 8) (6 hit), 5 Darkness Spears (increased to 8) (3 hit) and slashes him 8 times (4 hit). 1,107,295.2 Damage. *Harmony cackled at Thax's actions, being entirely unharmed. The air around them fell silent of Silence the Clock Strikes Twelve Existence triggers 3 times Eternity, and she slashed at Thax 18 times. 16 hit Aura reduced to 418,101. She then materialized and drank an energy shot. *Thax stood up slowly before smiling at what happened. "You fools don't know what you've done..." he disappears before slashes appear all over both of them. (10 slashes each) 5 hit Harmony, 6 hit Prynce. 328,125 damage to Harmony, 393,750 damage to Prynce. Harmony laughed at Thax. *Prynce followed Harmony's suit. "You know, you are pretty fun. Even if you're insane. I think you're my favorite kind of Harmony so far!" Prynce yelled before activating Arch Form, Rush Count Boost Level 5, Dark Slice Level 5 (2), and Health Steal Level 5 (2), before firing off 5 Level 5 Ball Fires (8), and 3 Level 5 Ball Thunders. After that Prynce activates his Limit Break before materializing and drinking an Energy Shot. He then fires the Chaos Combo, followed by the Combo Breaker, before firing off 5 Evil Impulses, 5 Evil Spears, and Saltatio Oblivionis. 750,000 damage. RP Area A portal would open as Thax would soon walk through it led by his loyal servant Eurynome. "Ah it's good to be home", Thax says as he breathes in the scenery. He would then walk around as he would smirk. "It's the same as when I abruptly left it", he says. "Yes master, I managed to keep it to your liking for your return". "You're good Eurynome", Thax says as he walks up to his throne. "Although a little dusty you did well". "Now to get down to the real business", Thax says as he walks into the ring in the middle of the room. "I found a way to remove one lock on my power, but that still leaves three more". "I shall meditate and absorb all the evils of the universe once more and channel it throughout my body". "Only then shall I be able to remove another lock", he says as he sits down with his legs folded. "How long will you be in your meditated state?", Eurynome ask. "I require a year", Thax says. "Consider it a hibernation", he says with a smirk before closing his eyes. "Alright master, I shall make sure no one bothers you", Eurynome says. Thax would not respond as he would be in a meditated state as a dark and evil aura appears and surrounds him. Thax's aura would then be interrupted as he hears a knock on his chamber's door. "What is it?", Thax angrily ask after being interuppted. "I'll get it master", Eurynome says as he opens the chamber door as a familiar figure would stand before him. "Hm?" Gianor would appear at the door, with a calm, but serious face in his battle armor. "I need to talk to Thax." "Master Thax is rather busy at the moment so y-", Eurynome would be cut off by Thax. "Let our guest in", Thax says still sitting on the ring's floor before standing up with a serious look on his face. "What is it?", he calmly ask. "It's concerning our group, Dawn of Dark Souls. And concerning the runaway members of ours that we have yet to contain, Tsuyoshi Yuji, and Hokus. The only reason this is troubling to me is that Zane will become a veteran member in no more than eight days, and considering you had to brainwash him slightly to get him on our side, I fear that he may travel the same path as our former two traitors." He would look down to the ground and say "Although trust is against a villains nature, it is something we must have with our members." He would then look back up to thax and say "Agreed?" "Hehe...trust", Thax says as he toys with a ball of energy through his fingers. "Allow me to tell you a story", Thax says as he sits back down with his legs folded. "As a child I wanted nothing more in life than to be powerful like my father who happened to be a Kai God of Destruction". "I did my best to appease him, I tried to be just like him! But it was never good enough. He was never there for me, he was never there for me! Listen to this sheeple: bleat, bleat, bleat, bleat. My father, instead of entrusting me with his kingdom, he betrayed me. He deceived me. He casted me out to walk among the sheep as one of them—as one of you! But I always knew that I was destined for greater things. So as I laid there deep down in that black hole, gasping for air, calling for help—the darkness saved me. It showed me new things". "Indeed master", Eurynome says as he cuts in. "Evil was my new mother as she gave me hope and she sang me the sweetest songs that I had ever heard. I became enthralled with her beauty and obsessed with her power. But she told me that on my path to righteousness, that on my path to purity I would be deceived again! So as I stood there in the darkness before the traitors, I looked into their eyes and I saw it, I felt it. I knew and saw betrayal in their eyes, so I ended up using them. Did you really think they could hurt me? I am already dead! I'm already dead inside! Their foolish attempt to stab me in the back was idiotic. I do not bleed like one of you. Tsurugi and Hokus were given every chance to walk with the reapers. But now they will burn with the saints." Gianor would sit down as well as he would say "Your views on darkness and their endevours are quite mixed, but what you're saying still doesn't explain how we can track these two down, while at the same time keeping Zane on our grasp." "I'm a confusing individual", Thax says with a smirk. "We simply kill Tsurugi and Hokus for their crimes against us", Thax says as he continues to toy with the ball of energy in his hands. "I've set this up from the very beginning. We won't have to track them down as they're already preparing for us. We simply let them come to us. As for Zane....hehe....I'm sure I can persuade him into darkness". "And if he doesn't agree with our methods, we simply attack him", Thax says. "But not physically or mentally", Thax says with a smirk. Gianor would look at the roof confused, trying to put things together in his head, but failing. "And once again, your genius has outwit my own. Though I am no stranger to tactics, yours puzzle me ever so, and how you deal with our traitorous past members is up to you. I was just informing you of the situation." "We simply attack his heart", Thax says as the energy ball he was toying with expands as it begins to show images. It would then show images of Zane, Hokus, and Tsurugi's families. "We kill them all". "I thank you for informing me of the situation", Thax says. "Don't worry, when light starts to fade away, darkness will dawn on the horizion". "Now I must try to remove these locks on my power now", Thax says as he gets back in his meditational state. "I will leave you to do that, Thax." Gianor would stand up and walk to the door. "Good day." He would say waling out of the door and closing it. The Search Hokus would burst into the Realm smashing the ground and looking around for Thax, his tears now turning to blood not sensing him there. "WHERE COULD HE HAVE GONE! WHEN I FIND HIM I'M GOING TO TEAR HIM APART!" Hokus would yell, his screams destroying the entrance to Thax's castle. "Hokus! Calm down!! You'll never find him like this!" Rin shouted as the trail did lead the two of them to here. he couldn't sense him anywhere, until finally the mans psychotic laughter echoed from upstairs. Hokus would just scream like kid buu used to as he he disappeared inside and when he didn't find anything upstairs, sent out an Explosive Wave that leveled the entirety of the castle and sent Rin flying back a few feet. When she looked back, she saw nothing left but a crater and deranged Hokus who's eyes were completely dilated and blood seeping from both eyelids down his face. "I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!" Hokus says as he nearly warps out of the realm before finally hearing Rin's words and he calms down a little, his eyes returning back to normal but still bleeding. Though Rin was blown back, she wasn't the least bit shocked at how angry he was, so much she was barely fazed by it. She simply watched Hokus rage until he calmed down, still being nothing compared to living with her father when he got angry that his gi wasn't finished being washed. When he was finished, Rin walked up to Hokus and gave him a rag. "Here, you need this." She pointed to his blood covered face,. Hokus cleaned himself up before looking back at Rin. "Thanks." was all he could say as he floated to the ground to think. We can't use those trails, they'll lead to dead ends. What's the one place he'll never be found. Hokus thought racking his brain for an answer. "You're not going to get anywhere if you're angry Hokus. But by now, he could be anywhere. I know you want to find her as fast as possible, but for now, just sit back and think. I need to go back to earth, so if you need anymore help looking for her, just find me." Rin told him, beginning to walk off and then fly away unless Hokus had anything else to say. "Alright, go rest up and I'll find you later." Hokus says as he prepares to go home. "Oh and Rin. You really are the better Demon King/Queen. Thanks." He says as he starts flying away. Toko's first day dead - Meeting HarmonyCategory:Battle Grounds Toko sits cross legged on the floor, his clothes are in shreds, the only actual undamaged piece of clothing is a deep red leather jacket, its covering most of the bare skin. Toko starts tapping his horn then he senses someone coming. Harmony could be seen sitting on a rock, which was floating around ten feet off the ground and moving vaguely in Toko's direction while spinning. She seemed to remain on the rock, despite gravity. Toko smiles "Hey there, are you dead too?" Toko stands and waves, the ragged clothes fall off, revealing maybe too much, his skin is heavily scarred and aside from the coat completely on show, he doesn't seem to notice "This is my first day, got kinda beaten" he laughs Harmony jumped off the rock, landing in front of Toko, seemingly not caring about his appearance. She tilted her head in curiosity, "Dead? Me?" She looked down at herself. "I'm not dead at all!" Harmony said, cheerfully. "I just opened a portal here!" She raised her head again, looking at Toko in curiosity. "What happened?" "What, the deadness, the scars or the lack of cloooo... Huh Didn't notice that..." Toko buttons up the jacket "I died in a fight agaist some general girl, Sophie, Sophieta, Soph...a? uhh... Yeah anyway, she beat me up crazy, guess I let my guard down huh" He chuckles "Or maybe you didn't train enough?" Harmony asked, "Yeah, that must be it!" She said, seemingly instantly accepting it as the 'correct' explanation. "Maybe" Toko smiles "I rather wish I could have actually done something but whatever, I learned my lesson, now I'm someplace new!" Toko looks really excited "New place, new experiences, new stuff and things! I kinda miss my friends but they'll be fine, I'm kinda having fun here" Harmony perked up even further, somehow, at the mention of the word 'fun.' "So, what'chu doin now?" She resumed tilting her head in curiosity. "Well actually I was just sitting here messing with the Halo" *tap tap* "I already beat up a whole buncha guys down in hell, they were really fun, one guy was all like 'I freezer' or maybe fridge 'I fridge will not be beaten by a mutated monkey' then I punched him several times haha" Toko laughs, about ten swords materialize around Toko, "I'm hoping to find some awesome ancient sword guys or something to practice against! Or just explore... I like to explore, so if you're not y'know dead like me, whatcha doing here?" Toko asks "Exploring!" Harmony replies, still cheerful. "Ooh, you already fought someone? How'd it end up?" She leaned forward - only missing popcorn, given her expression. Toko now apparently comfortable around the girl stops suppressing his appearance, his horn doubles in length and both eyes turn black with red pupils, a small flame appears at the tip of his tail, he unbuttons the jacket allowing new clothes to materialize. "Aaaah much better, I like you, you're sweet" He leans to the side a sword materializing under his arm propping him up "Well it ended up with me in the middle of a fountain that spews blood and a bunch of demons Ko'd everywhere, and that fridge guy was charging this super laser, but then I cut him in half... He took waaay too long to attack, maybe we should explore together, I wanna see all I can of this world" Toko grins The moment Toko said the words 'explore together,' Harmony had seemingly teleported right next to him - though given the burst of air, she likely simply moved rather quickly. "Okay, let's go!" "All in all I can't say I'm having a bad day, I mean I died and all but I'm having fun and now you're here, so pick a direction and we'll go" Toko looks excited "I wonder how long it'd take to beat everyone here..." he adds to himself. "Hm..." Harmony thought for a moment, "How about...this way?" Just like that, the air in front of the two seemed to be torn apart, a 'crack' forming in space. In the crack, Toko sees what appears to be a field. On Earth. Toko throws a sword through it, it clearly lands on the other side "That is cool!" Toko hooks an arm around hers "We gonna jump through? Hell yeah!" Without an answer Toko jumps through the rift with Harmony in tow. Thax Aftermath Prynce would bow after defeating Thax and turn to Harmony. "You sure know how to make a fight interesting." Category:Other World Category:Other World RP Areas Category:Other World Battle Grounds Category:RP Areas